majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Minami (Erena's Sister)
|image = Minami24515.jpg |gender = female |series = |school = Yagi All-girls' High School |affinity = Atsuko-Minami Combi |1st = In this world, there is nothing but seriousness! (hand only) Kabuki Sisters (photograph only) The Last Shitennou Torigoya, The Most Foul Ever! (First Full Actual Appearance, Flashback Scene) |last = All Majisuka students' gathering, the tearful graduation ceremony Minami's Assault Report part 2 |episode = Majisuka Gakuen (4) Minami's Assault Report (1) Majisuka Gakuen 2 (Opening Song Appearances Only) Minami's Assault Report part 2 (1) |actress = }} was a secondary character in Majisuka Gakuen. She was only seen through the flashbacks of her best friend Maeda Atsuko, as she had died prior to the events of the series. Appearance and Personality Minami wore the uniform of Yagi Girl's High School that her best friend, Maeda Atsuko, had attended before the events of the series began. This was a short gray skirt, a collared white shirt, a navy blazer, and knee socks. Her hair was light brown, and tied up into a loose side ponytail. History Minami's parents had split up when she was a young age. She went to live with their mother, whilst her younger sister, Erena, lived with their father. Both siblings however kept in contact. Minami encouraged her younger sister to live life seriously. At some point in her life, she met Atsuko and they became the best of friends. They became the target of other Yankee gangs because of Atsuko's rumored strength behind her "geeky" persona. During their middle school years, Minami started to take a liking in Nursing and was seriously planning to have Atsuko cease fighting so that they can study it together. Unfortunately, Minami is killed by a group of yankees that were after Atsuko.Majisuka Gakuen Episode 9 The Last Shitennou Torigoya, The Most Foul Ever!Majisuka Gakuen Episode 10 For The Sake of Minami, For The Sake of Yuko Atsuko blamed herself and kept Minami's bracelet, book and dream of becoming a nurse. Her sister followed Atsuko to Majijo, continually tormenting her for the death of her sister.Majisuka Gakuen Episode 5 Choukoku and Nezumi Majisuka Gakuen After Nojima Yuriko heard the incident involving Atsuko regarding Minami's death, she requested Atsuko to be transferred to Majisuka Jyogakuen as replacement for the graduating leader of Rappapa, Oshima Yuko. Minami's memories served as a limiter to Atsuko, binding her from making new friends as to not involve someone again. The awakened Torigoya used Minami's image in an attempt to torture Atsuko further, which was her fatal flaw, as Atsuko's guilt over Minami's death surpasses her capacity. After Atsuko's fight with Yabakune, she was freed from her restraints and freely accepted her new comrades.Majisuka Gakuen Episode 11 Maeda, serious! Sado... cries. In the Season Finale of Majisuka Gakuen, Atsuko saw an image of Minami standing besides Erena.Majisuka Gakuen Episode 12 All Majisuka students' gathering, the tearful graduation ceremony Gallery Trivia *With Erena as her younger sister, her full name would have been '|小野みなみ}} at the time before their parents divorced. After Atsuko receives Erena's challenge letter, she realizes that she was Minami's sister after Erena announces her full name. *Although not a Majijo student, she is seen in the opening song in Season 1 wearing the Majijo uniform. It was planned that Minami would have been a Majijo Student from the start and Atsuko would only transfer there after her death, it was later changed and that she attended Yagi Girls' High School together with Atsuko to explain the relationship between the two girls As seen in the opening sequence of Season 1. *The school that Minami fought before her death was called GGHS or GAN GIRE HIGH SCHOOL as seen in episode 10 (initials can be seen in episode 9) Can be seen in a scene in Episodes 9 and 10 of Season 1. *Even though Takahashi Minami was portraying a different character, Minami can still be seen in the opening sequence in season 2. *There is also another "Minami" in which is also portrayed by Takahashi Minami. It is currently unknown if there is any connection between these two characters. References Category:Characters Category:Yagi High School Student Category:Season 1 Category:Gang member